The present invention relates in general to a stabilizer pad for use with earthmoving apparatus. More particularly, the present invention concerned with a stabilizer pad that is reversible so that it may be usable on either concrete, for example or a more yielding surface such as gravel. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a reversible stabilizer pad of improved construction having improved resilient pad construction that is very durable and long-lasting in use.
Reference is now made herein to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,079 and 3,913,942 both relating to stabilizer pads relating to earthmoving apparatus. These prior art patents, in which I am a co-inventor, illustrate a reversible stabilizer pad having a generally flanged surface for engagement with gravel, for example, and a somewhat resilient surface for engagement with concrete or asphalt, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,079, for example describes the use of rubber pads or stops 38 on one side of the stabilizer member such as illustrated in FIG. 2 of this patent.
In the past these have been constructed of a molded rubber and although operation therewith has been satisfactory, for some applications the service life of the molded pad is too short particularly when these pads are used on larger machines. The molded rubber pad can be destroyed particularly if the surface upon which the pad is used is somewhat abrasive. It was common for a small tear to develop in the molded rubber pad and after use thereof the pad might come apart in chunks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved reversible stabilizer pad for use with earthmoving apparatus and in particular one that employs a laminated pad.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad construction that is of laminated form and that is more durable and has a longer operable life than with the use of a molded rubber pad.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad construction that is of laminated form and that can be assembled to the overall pad construction quite easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved stabilizer pad that is more compact in construction without sacrificing the strength and durability of the pad.